Doing something good
by Nicole12890
Summary: Prudence Grace Halliwell has the shock of her life when her brother Matthew introduces to a dark handsome demon. With his help they must fight off the new Queen of the underworld. But can Prue fight of her attraction towards her new ally?
1. Prologue

Prologue

He simply gazed at the tombstones before him.  
The names where familiar to him, heck he considered them as family once.  
But do things that weren't really his doing he lost those he once considered as family.  
He looked at one tombstone and smiled, 'I know your are making remarks right now, but just watch. I will do something good for once…'  
He turned around and walked away from the graves.  
_Prue… Piper… Paige… _they have all passed away. But there was one left…  
'Phoebe…' he whispered.


	2. The Halliwell Family

The Halliwell Family in this story:

**Piper Halliwell** – former charmed one and matriarch of the Halliwell line. Mother to Wyatt, Chris senior and Melinda Halliwell. Deceased.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell:** age 61. Patriarch of the Halliwell line. Husband of Catherine Woods. Father to Stephanie, Matthew and Prudence Halliwell. Retired from demon fighting and his whitelighter duty's.  
**Catherine Woods Halliwell**: age 57. Wife of Wyatt Halliwell. Mother to Stephanie, Matthew and Prudence Halliwell. Doctor in San Francisco Memorial.  
- **Stephanie "Stevie" Laura Halliwell: **age 31.  
- **Matthew "Matt" James Halliwell**: age 28. Fulltime whitelighter. Engaged to Gwen Winters.  
- **Prudence "Prue" Grace Halliwell**: age 25. Teacher at Magic School and fulltime witch. Owns P3 with her cousins C.J and Jack Halliwell.

**Christopher Perry Halliwell** senior: Age 60. Husband of Bianca. Father to Christopher "C.J" and Perry Halliwell. Retired from demon fighting and his whitelighter duty's. Writes fantasy novels about the charmed one's.  
**Bianca Halliwell: **age 65. Wife to Chris Halliwell senior. Mother to C.J and Perry Halliwell. She bounded her own powers when she married Chris. Has been a dutiful housewife and devoting mother/wife since.  
- **Christopher "C.J" Leo Halliwell** junior: age 26. Part-time whitelighter and witch. Co-owns P3 with his cousins Prue and Jack Halliwell.  
- **Perry Christine Halliwell: **age 23. Law student. Doesn't use her powers much.

**Melinda Prudence Halliwell:** age 56. Mother to Jack Halliwell. Fulltime witch. Former owner of P3. Current owner of _**The Witch**_ (Piper's restaurant). Is also head chef of The Witch. Unlike her brothers she possesses no whitelighter powers. She has the same powers as her aunt Phoebe. Premonition, empathy and levitation.  
- **Jack Victor Halliwell:** Age 26. Paleontologist at San Francisco historical museum. Fulltime witch. Co-owns P3 with his cousins Prue and C.J Halliwell.

**Phoebe Halliwell**: age 88. Former Charmed One. Mother to Megan, Victoria and Celia Halliwell. Famous columnist and novelist.

**Megan Penelope Halliwell Winters**: age 57. Mother to Gwen Winters. Nurse at San Francisco Memorial. Former witch.  
- **Gwen Winters**: Age 28. Fulltime witch. Teacher at Magic School. Engaged to Matthew Halliwell.

**Victoria Patricia Halliwell**: Age 55. Fulltime cupid.

**Celia Prudence Halliwell Steward Roman**: age 51. Mother to Kay, Ian and Vincent Steward. Is a actress at the soap: As the day goes by. She doesn't use her powers much.  
- **Kay Steward**: age 21. Actress at the soap: As the day goes by. She plays the onscreen daughter of her mother's character.  
- **Ian and Vincent Steward**: Twins. Age 19. Both students of Harvard University.

- **Paige Matthews Mitchell**: Former Charmed One and Whitelighter. Mother to: Henry junior, Eliza and Alicia Mitchell. Deceased.

**Henry Mitchell** junior: age 56. Part-time Whitelighter. Father to Jamie Mitchell. Henry married a woman named Ivaine, a former charge who was ten years younger. Ivaine died after giving birth to their son Jamie. Is a fireman.  
- **James Henry Mitchell**: age 12. Student at Magic School.

**Eliza Mitchell**: age 54. Fulltime Whitelighter.

**Alicia Mitchell Gordon**: age 54. Former whitelighter. Mother to Daniel, Nicolas and Lisa Gordon.  
- **Daniel Gordon**: age 31. Works as a cop at San Francisco Police Department. Has no powers.  
- **Paige Gordon: **age 1,5. Daughter of Daniel Gordon.  
- **Nicolas "Nick" Gordon**: age 24. Works as a handymen in New York. Has whitelighter powers.  
- **Lisa Gordon**: age 20. Studies to become a journalist. Has no powers.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prudence Grace Halliwell looked at her class with a smile.  
'Okay, who of you wonderful magic kids have finished their homework?"  
The kids in the age of eleven to twelve all raised their hands.  
Prue smiled again, 'And I suppose none have you cheated?'  
'No miss Halliwell,' the kids said.  
'Not even little Jamie Mitchell?'  
Jamie Mitchell turned red, he looked at his favorite teacher with a nerves grin.  
Prue walked towards the kid, 'Jamie… I know you got the skills. Come on you're a charmed grandkid, just like me. I'll give you another assignment and please make it on your own this time.'  
Jamie nodded, 'Okay miss Halliwell.'  
'Jeez Prue, I always thought you would be a stern teacher,' a voice said.  
Prue looked to the door and to her surprise she saw the one person she would trust her life to. Matthew Halliwell was young man with dark hair and the brown eyes of his deceased grandmother Piper.  
His younger sister Prue also had dark hair, but she unlike many of her relatives she had striking icy blue eyes. When she was younger they were just as brown as those of her brother, but as she grew older her eyes changed as well. And now at the age of 25 she resembled her great-aunt Prudence Halliwell the first in more ways than one.  
'What are you doing here?' Prue asked happily as she hugged her only brother.  
'Just in the neighborhood,' he grinned.  
Prue raised her eyebrow, 'Just in the neighborhood? We haven't heard of you in weeks.'  
'I've been busy,' Matt said.  
'With what?'  
'Something I can't discuss with fifteen kids in the room.'  
'O,' Prue looked at her class, 'I've got a class to finish. Why won't you wait in my room.'  
'Sure,' Matt looked over his shoulder, nodded and left.  
'Uhm miss Halliwell… who did he nod at?' Jamie asked with a weird look.  
'Don't know. My brother always had his weird things,' Prue smiled, 'Okay class let's continue.'

Matt looked the study of his younger sister with great interest. This room was formerly owned by his grandfather Leo Wyatt. But after he died and Prue got a job in teaching she got the room from the current headmaster. Matt wasn't very fond of the current head of Magic School, he always assumed that his father Wyatt or uncle Chris would become the next head. But no, the Elders decided to sent one of their own kind. The current head was a Elder named Zander, a cocky young Elder who acted as he owned the world. That was presumably the reason the Elders sent him in the first place.  
Fortunately for Prue Zander seemed to like her and as a gift gave her the office that once belonged to her grandfather.  
'So Matthew Halliwell, are you going to tell me why you're suddenly back?' Prue leaned against the door.  
'Class over?' Matt smiled.  
'Yeah, give the kids a good grade and let them finish early once a week, they are bound to listen.'  
'The kids really seem to like you.'  
'Well I will be guiding them the next few years and I just love kids.'  
'How's Jamie doing?'  
'He's a little cheater, just like someone else I know.'  
'I didn't cheat Prue,' Matt snapped, but his eyes twinkled with amusement, 'I just stumbled on the answers once in a while.'  
'In granddads drawer?'  
Matt shrugged and grinned, 'Does it really matter? I know how to use my powers and I'm a respected whitelighter, like our dad before me.'  
'Okay, and now you really changed the subject. I thought you were supposed be in Cairo. Didn't you had 15 witches to guide over there?'  
'I did,' Matt's grin disappeared and he got a serious look on his handsome face, 'But around a month ago, I got a visit.'  
'A visit?' Prue asked, 'From who?'  
Matt looked around him and said quietly, 'You can come out now.'  
Out of nowhere someone shimmered in the office. With a long dirty coat and a face that apparently hadn't been washed in weeks, the man looked at Prue with a look that could not betray his thoughts.

From the minute Prue walked through the room Cole Turner thought he saw a ghost. For a minute he thought the Prudence Halliwell he knew was back from the dead. But after he came over his first shock, he also saw a difference. And boy that difference had something attractive.

'Cole Turner!,' Prue looked at her brother with disbelief, 'You got a visit from our grandparents greatest enemy!'  
'In my defense, there were enemy's much more evil then me,' Cole remarked.  
'Go to hell,' Prue glared at him disgusted, then raised her hand en used her power to throw him across the room.  
'Prue!,' Matt scolded as Cole smashed against a grandfather clock, 'Do you even know how many times that clock was repaired!'  
'Well I thought it was ugly anyway,' Prue hissed 'never wanted it here in the first place.'  
'She doesn't just look like her from the outside,' Cole muttered as he stood up, 'What is it with you Halliwells, always attacking the first demon you see without a explanation.'  
'I attacked him to,' Matt explained.  
'Couldn't you just vanquish him?' Prue said with a voice of sarcasm.  
'O I tried, but I'm glad I didn't,' Matt replied, 'You see Cole is good now.'  
Prue brought her hand to her head, 'O Matt… demons can't be trusted.'  
'Well this demon can,' Cole intertwined, 'How else could I enter Magic School.'  
'He's right Prue. The force of good is protecting Magic School. Only someone with a good honest heart can enter.'  
'See, honest heart,' Cole said while pointing at himself.  
'Please, Cole has several pages dedicated to him the Book of Shadows!'  
'Really,' Cole smiled proud, 'I knew they liked me.'  
'Don't get so overjoyed,' Prue snapped, 'Listen I've read the pages like a hundredth times and asked my grandmother about you.'  
'Who Piper?.. did she told you that I was responsible in restoring Phoebe's faith in love and that I brought her, I mean Piper, and Leo back together.'  
'Noooo,' Prue hissed, 'She told me you're a poltergeist! A demon of the lowest kind and some other things I can't remember right now. But I know you're a bad ass.'  
Cole folded his arms and looked at Matt, 'Matthew, why won't you tell your sister what I told you.'  
Matt nodded, 'Of course. Prue, Cole came to me with important information.'  
'What kind of information?'  
'The underworld has a Queen again,' Cole said.


	4. Chapter 2

* Sorry it took so long, i had a very busy year. But i'm back now!. Next chapter will be up soon:)*

Chapter 2

Prue started to laugh, 'You got to be kidding me.'  
'No,' Cole said serious. 'Why should I.'  
'O please, if there was a new Queen, don't you think we would've already know.' The sarcasm drench from the words.  
Cole looked at Matt, who shrugged, 'Why doesn't she believe me?'  
'Well maybe because you are a I don't know a demon!' Prue snapped.  
'I'm good now,' Cole said.  
'Demons can't be good.'  
'Look that's another thing with you Halliwells, always think you know better. If I was truly evil,' Cole sighed, 'and I'm not… I would never ever have tried to enter Magic School. Listen I took a great risk appearing to your brother and believe me at this moment I wish I never found out that there's a Queen again. But I did! So can you keep your judgmental remarks for yourself, for once! Because seriously, you Halliwell woman sure know how to make man feel bad about himself.'  
Prue looked at Cole with a disbelief look, 'I… I…'  
'You know, he's got a point,' Matt mentioned.  
Prue glared at her brother, 'Shut up.'  
Cole looked at Prue with a hidden smile. He got to her, he knew it. His words reached her and at least now she would listen to what he wanted to say.  
'If there really is a Queen, shouldn't there be a Source?' Prue asked.  
Cole nodded, 'Normally I think there would be. But the rumors go that she killed him…'  
'Really,' Prue laughed, 'Go Queen.'  
'It's not something to laugh about,' Cole said seriously, 'From what I heard, it was a demon called Amerix that found the Grimoire and that the Queen was someone he seduced to the dark side. You will probably find him the Book of Shadows.'  
'But the Queen killed him? Why would she do that,' Matt asked.  
'Well, the rumors go that she was simply bored and that she didn't like Amerix.'  
'She must be pretty powerful, if she can kill a source.'  
'Amerix didn't had the powers of the Source yet. The Queen killed him before he had the chance.'  
'You know,' Prue said while curling a lock of hair, 'How did you hear all these things? Had a little sneak peek in the underworld did yah.'  
Cole smirked, 'I did.'  
'You see I knew it, you are still a demon.'  
Cole clapped his hands, 'Bravo, you caught me. Seriously Prue, didn't you listen to what I just said?'  
She looked at him and realized she had felt a strange feeling in her stomach when he said her name. 'I did listen.'  
'So than how many times do I have to say, that I'm not evil!'  
'One more time.' Prue looked at him.  
Cole stepped towards her and as soon as their body's almost touched he whispered; 'I promise you at this moment that I am truly not evil anymore. Do you believe me now Prudence?'  
Matt looked at the two with steel face, he hoped that he just imagined the sexual tension between his sister and Cole.  
'Matthew James Halliwell is it true,' a voice broke the tension between Prue and Cole and they both stepped away from each other. The door to Prue's office slammed open and in a second Cole went invisible.  
In the doorway stood a beautiful girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes. Cole stared at the girl and he immediately knew who that she was a granddaughter of Phoebe. His Phoebe, while he thought that he looked at Prue and for the first time in many many years those words had a different meaning.  
'Gwen,' Matt gulped.  
'Yes Gwen,' Gwen Winters said with a angry face, 'Didn't thought it was important to tell your girlfriend that you were back.'  
'I was going to visit you after my chat with Prue.'  
'Hi,' Prue said with al very small smile, but Gwen, her best friend, just glared at her.  
'Girlfriend?' Cole whispered.  
Prue froze, she felt his body against hers and with a almost unnoticeable voice she answered, 'Yes girlfriend, they are dating since high school'  
'Honey please,' Matt said.  
'O don't honey me. You haven't make contact in over a month. Do you even know how worried I was!.'  
'Of course I know Gwen. I missed you terribly in Cairo.'  
'Really with all those witches to guide there.'  
'O come on Gwen, nobody can match you,' Matt walked towards his girl and took her in his arms. 'I love you sweets'  
'How touching,' Cole shrugged.  
'It's love,' Prue smiled.  
'So do you have boyfriend Prudence?'  
Prue quietly nodded her head.  
'Eh Prue,' Matt looked at his sister, 'I think I need to talk to Gwen in private, see you later?'  
'Fine, I'll be here.'  
After Matt and Gwen left the room, Cole appeared again.  
'So why don't you have a boyfriend. I mean you have got the Halliwell charms don't you.'  
'Not that it is any of your business, but I did had a boyfriend. We broke up six months ago. And may I say that it is perfectly normal in this family to start a family after your twenties. My aunt Melinda was thirty when Jack was born and aunt Bianca got C.J when she was thirty-nine and Perry when she was forty-two.'  
Cole looked at her with a arrogant grin on his handsome face. He still stood behind her, their body's almost touched. He brought his face closer to her ear and whispered, 'I think you will become a mother at a younger age.'  
She felt a unknown feeling rising from her stomach, she turned around, looked in his blue eyes. 'I think we should warn my dad about this. He is the patriarch of the family.'  
'Warn him about what?' Cole felt lightheaded and remembered that he only felt this once, a long time ago.  
'About…' Prue started, 'About…'  
_What's wrong with me? I'm acting nothing like myself.  
'_About the queen…'  
And bang, the tension was broken, at least for now. Cole stepped backwards and nodded.  
'Yeah you're right.'


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Queen of the underworld was extremely beautiful. She had gorgeous light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Someone that would see her for the first time wouldn't say that she was the most powerful demon alive at the moment.  
Everybody named her Hecate, after a demonic woman that was defeated many years ago. Amerix had chosen that name for her when he took her down to the underworld. Hecate didn't remember her previous life and she didn't really cared about it either. Amerix wasn't very powerful and Hecate easily overpowered him. Though she didn't show that to him immediately, no she waited her time.

And that time came two months ago.  
Amerix, seductively handsome, shimmered to her with a large book in his hands. 'The Grimoire,' he said. 'Now I have the power to become the source of all evil.'  
Hecate had just smiled at him, 'I'm proud of you honey.'  
'Yeah you should. We will become the most powerful demons alive. Hecate will truly be a Queen of the Underworld. And I will be your Source.'  
Somehow Hecate didn't liked idea and so she killed him with a simple poof. Her right-hand man; Gain, had clapped his hands when he saw that.  
'Bravo, I always found him a little annoying.'  
'Me to,' Hecate said, 'But he wasn't a total waste. Finally I will become the Queen. And all living beings will bow to my power!'

In two months time Hecate had rearranged the underworld to her bidding. With the exceptions of the vampires, all the other fractions had given her a oath of loyalty. Gain who had lived in the underworld during the era of the old source and short time of Cole Turner, was impressed by Hecate's leadership. She didn't sent a demon with every little thing going on, instead she waited her time. Innocents were killed in a more stealth way. Demons didn't kill one innocent after the other, instead they sometimes waited a week or two. Because of that witches and white lighters weren't that alarmed anymore.  
'I'm bored Gain,' Hecate said. She sat in a large throne, with two demons next to her. They made sure that their Queen wouldn't get to hot, if you know what I mean.  
Gain kneeled before his Queen. He was very handsome in his human form and Hecate had very soft spot for him. 'My lady, what can I do?'  
'When was the last time I was a real woman' she said with a wink.  
Gain blushed, 'Wasn't that two weeks ago, with the French Demon.'  
'O yes, he was very passionate and good. What happened to him?'  
'Uh… he got vanquished.'  
'Awh… by who?'  
'I don't know,' Gain lied. He knew exactly who killed the French demon. It was him… Gain was a half human, half demon and although raised as a demon, his human side still existed. He first became aware of it when he met and fell in love with Hecate. He didn't liked the French demon and killed him out of jealousy.  
'Find me another one.'  
'My lady?'  
'I'm bored Gain. And he can better be good one to. Don't forget that I've got a lot of experience.'  
'Yes My lady.'  
Gain walked out of the throne room and as soon as he was a young woman shimmered before him.  
'Trouble Gain?'  
'What are you doing here? The Queen doesn't like your presence.'  
The woman had a black skin and spoke with a soft voice. 'She will when she heard my vision.'  
'She doesn't like nor trusts a Seer,' Gain said.  
The Seer laid her hand on his arm and closed her eyes, 'You love her.'  
'Does it matter?'  
'No, my vision foresee a great future for this Queen.'  
'Not to be disgraceful, but I know that the last Seer who predicted something like that was out for personal gain.'  
'I can see you are very wise. But unlike my predecessor I do not desire power. I know my destiny and personally I like it. It has much less change of getting killed.'  
'What did you see?'  
The Seer smiled, 'An heir. A son for your Queen.'  
'Who's the father?'  
'A strong demon. He does not desire the Queen, but when forced he will impregnate her.'  
'Who is he?'  
'Belthazor.'

'Okay so I got an idea,' Matt walked in the room with a grin.  
'What kind of idea?' Prue asked, she still stood close to Cole.  
'Well what about killing the Queen ourselves?'  
'Are you crazy?' Cole snapped, 'You are not the Charmed one's.'  
'So what? Me and Prue are already powerful and with you in the mix. Could be a onetime battle.'  
'It's suicide,' Cole said angry. He wasn't about to lose Prue that soon! He knew that he halready was falling in love with her, something that he found weird. He had just met her an hour ago and yet he already knew that Prue meant more to him than anyone else.  
'It never hurts to try,' Prue said with a small voice.  
'Prue,' he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to him, 'I've been the Source and I know that you do not have the power yet.'  
'She's the Queen, not the Source.'  
'She has his powers. She is at the moment the most powerful demon alive. You can't vanquish her. Not without…'  
'Without what?'  
Cole sighed, 'The power of three.'  
'The power of three is dead Cole,' Matt said, 'We are the new generation and I know we can do it, why did you come to us otherwise.'  
'Because you got more relatives.'  
Prue looked at him and nodded, 'It think he's right. We should at least bring C.J, Jack and Gwen.'  
'What about dad?'  
'We go to him first.'  
'No.'  
'Matt!'  
'Listen, this is our chance Prue. A chance for our generation. I know dad is powerful, but we need to proof ourselves too.'  
'Cole?' Prue looked at him helpless.  
'I understand Matt's reasons. But you two are not strong enough, maybe with the help of your cousins there is a chance. But…'  
'Why is there always a "but"?' Matt sighed.  
'Maybe you should win some information from someone who has experience in defeating the Source.'  
'Well sorry Cole, but neither of living our relatives has experience in defeating him.'  
'There is one.'  
'No way,' Matt said, 'There is no way I'm going to ask her.'  
'I will ask her,' Prue said.  
'You know who I'm talking about?' Cole asked.  
'Of course. You're talking about Phoebe.'


	6. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter:) **

**I'm also looking for someone who would like to make a cool intro movie for this story. If you want to make it please let me know:)  
****Characters that should be featured are: Cole, Prue, Matt, Gwen, Jack, C.J, Hecate and Gain. And maybe somekind of special guest by the older Phoebe. The titel can just be charmed, as Prue is getting charmed by Cole;)**

**Enjoy the next chapter and if you see mistakes please let me know, i'm still trying to improve my english writing (i'm dutch). **

Chapter 4

Gwen Winters was the oldest grandchild of Phoebe Halliwell. She was the only daughter of Megan Halliwell, the long awaited firstborn of Phoebe. Even though she wasn't the spitting image of grandmother, (that honor went to her cousin Kay) there was a certain thing in Gwen's face that made her look like Phoebe. Like many of her relatives Gwen was a witch, at a young age she discovered the power of invisibility. Though that was her only power, she still was still very useful. Like her grandmother she had a habit of creating powerful spells.  
At the age of sixteen she felt in love with Matthew Halliwell and the two are almost twelve years together by now. A marriage proposal is long overdue, according to both Gwen and her best friend Prue.  
'So can you help us?' Prue asked.  
Gwen shook her head, 'Geez I don't know Prue. My mom guards her like a guard dog.'  
'But we really need to talk to Phoebe.'  
'Why exactly? What's so important that my grams have to tell? Can't you ask your dad or your uncle Chris?'  
'They don't know it… it's about defeating the so…'  
'Prue!' Matt gave her a warning look.  
'Come on Matt, we have to tell her something.'  
'Tell me what,' Gwen asked, her green eyes widened.  
'Nothing sweetie,' Matt said with a smile.  
'Shut it Matt, I still haven't forgiving you! Prue what the hell is going on?'  
Prue sighed and looked around her. Cole was in the room to, invisible of course.  
'Tell her,' he whispered and she felt a chill around her body.  
'Gwen, there is a new Queen in the underworld.'  
'What? But how?'  
'We don't know, but we do think that we can defeat her.'  
'Not just the two of you right. I mean that's suicide. Our grandmothers could hardly defeat the Source and they were charmed.'  
'Gwen, we really think we have shot,' Matt said.  
'We? I think this is was your idea Matthew James Halliwell. You are always impulsive and Prue always goes along with ride.'  
'Hey,' said Prue offended.  
'I'm sorry honey, but it's the truth,' Gwen said and Prue started to giggle. Only Gwen could say the truth like that.  
'Okay, now you know,' Matt said, slightly irritated. 'How are we going to get past your mom.'  
'Well not trough me,' Gwen said honestly, 'But you can get to her trough one of my aunts. I don't aunt Vicky is good idea. She's busy spreading love, so I guess you should try with my aunt Celia.'  
'Doesn't she live in L.A?' Prue asked.  
'Well yeah, but you two can orb. O and I will go with you.'  
'What!,' Matt shook his head, 'No way, you are not going with us. It's too dangerous!'  
'Matthew,' Gwen said with are warning tone in her voice, 'She's my grandmother.'  
'And you are my fiancé.'  
'No I'm not, you haven't proposed yet.'  
'Then I will do it now! Gwen Winters will you marry me?' Matt looked at her with a face full of stubbornness.  
'What! How can you ask that now!'  
'Yes or no, it's a simple question.'  
'You call this a simple question!'  
'Well you wanted me to ask it for years, so give me that damn answer.'  
'I hate you Matthew Halliwell…'  
'I love you to sweets, yes or no?' It was hard to see who of the two was more stubborn.  
'I can understand why those two are together. They are the most stubborn people I've seen in years,' Cole whispered amused and Prue had a hard to time not to start laughing.  
'Well Gwen,' Matt said stern, 'Will you marry me?'  
Gwen walked to him and slapped him in the face, 'You are the most arrogant, impulsive man I know. And I expect a very very big ring. My answer yes.'  
'Splendid,' Matt gave her a kiss, while his cheek turned red, 'So now you are my fiancé.'  
Prue started to clap her hands, 'Wow, this is even better than television.'

Celia Prudence Halliwell was the youngest daughter of Phoebe and her husband Coop the cupid. A witch by birth, she dismissed her powers at the age of fifteen. Then she realized all she wanted was to become actress and she knew that an actress couldn't be attacked by demons all the time. At the age of twenty-one she got her big break when she starred in a movie that was based on the first novel written by her cousin Chris. The movie was about three sisters who discovered that they were witches and Celia starred as the youngest sister. Not long after the movie was shot she got a lead role in a new daytime soap called: As The Day Goes By. Her passion for the soap opera genre grew and unfortunately for her, her real life almost looked like a soap to. When she was twenty-nine Celia married John Steward and in less than a year she gave birth to Kay Steward. Two years after that she and John were blessed with twins; Ian and Vincent. However two months after the birth of the twins John died of a heart attack. Celia was heartbroken and was comforted by a colleague. She ended up marrying him when the twins were three. Two years later they divorced and the colleague left the soap. A third marriage followed a year later when Celia married Bradley Roman. They were married for ten years, it was then when Bradley died of unknown causes. Having lost two man that she loved dearly Celia vowed never to marry again.

Celia sat alone on her porch. Drinking her tea, while reading trough the scripts of next week. Somehow she knew that something, or someone was heading here. So when her niece orbed in, with the help of her boyfriend and his sister, she merely turned the page she was reading.  
'Hey there aunt Cici,' Gwen said with a grin.  
'What a surprise Gwen and you brought Matt and Prue with you. How are you dears?'  
'We're fine aunt Celia,' Prue smiled.  
_So this is how Patricia Halliwell would have looked liked at this age, _Cole thought.  
'Guess what aunt Cici, Matt finally proposed!' Gwen said ecstatic.  
Knowing that Gwen wanted to bring her aunt in a good mood, Cole decided to look around, so he slipped through the door. He immediately looked at a wall full of photo's. Intrigued he walked towards them.  
The first photo he looked at was one of three little girls. He assumed that this were Celia and her sisters; Megan and Victioria. He looked on further and saw a photo of Celia in a wedding gown with a handsome man on her side. The photo next to that was also of Celia but then with her mother and her aunts. Cole smiled as he saw that the charmed one's were already in their sixties. _And I still look the same as sixty years ago. _He looked on and saw photo's of Celia with her children. Phoebe hugging her twin grandsons and one of Phoebe and all four of her grandchildren. Then his eye was drawn to a the biggest photo of all.  
'That are all the charmed grandkids,' Prue said softly.  
Cole looked aside, 'How did you know I was here?'  
She shrugged, 'I didn't felt your presence, so I said I needed to go to the toilet. I somehow felt that you were looking at that picture.'  
'When was this taken, you have the same haircut.'  
'Last summer at the annual Halliwell barbecue. Phoebe wanted a photo with only the grandkids. Not even Dan's little girl is on it.'  
'Who is Dan?' Cole asked confused. Prue laughed and pointed at her cousin. A large guy with black hair and the same blue eyes as Prue.  
'Daniel Gordon, the oldest grandchild of Paige. Her daughter Alicia married the only son of Dan Gordon, my grandma's old lover. Dad told me that was quite a shock to the family. She was pretty young, twenty-two I believe, they married because she had gotten pregnant with Daniel. But I must say, it still a happy marriage. Daniel is already a father by now, he has a little girl called Paige, named after his grams.'  
'It's quite a habit in the family isn't it. Naming the children after their ancestors.'  
'Or great aunts,' Prue smiled.  
'You look exactly like her,' Cole mentioned.  
'They always say that. Did you knew her well?'  
'Yeah I knew her. And I still know how her death affected Piper and Phoebe. They became stronger than ever…'  
'Too bad that didn't count for your relationship with Phoebe.'  
Cole looked at her and he was glad that she couldn't see his expression. 'We just weren't meant to be,' he whispered.  
Prue looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. All she knew was that strange warm feeling was slowly coming back in her body. Why did she felt that every time she was alone with him?|  
'We should go back.'

'So can you help us aunt Ci?' Gwen asked with a nervous smile.  
Celia looked at her niece and found it remarkable how little Gwen looked at her mother Megan. 'I don't know Gwen. I hardly have a change to see her. What's so important to ask her anyway.'  
'We can't say,' Matt said with a stern look.  
Celia drank some of her coffee.  
'Aunt Celia please,' Prue begged.  
'Does it have anything to do with witchcraft?'  
'Yes,' Prue answered by the truth.  
'Well, luckily for you my mother is still good in shape. Megan overreacts, my mom still knows everything that is going on. I do not want to know what's going on, but if you think you need her guidance and I will help you.'  
'You're the best!' Prue and Gwen cheered.  
'Yeah well, don't forget I'm a Prudence to,' she said with a wink.  
At that moment Prue's phone started to ring, it was her cousin Jack.  
'Hey,' Prue answered with a small voice.  
'Where the hell are you!' Jack, one of her two other best friends besides Gwen, sounded angry.  
'I am with Celia.'  
'What the hell are you doing in L.A, while you should be here at P3! Did you forget that we have that meeting today! C.J and I are already waiting for almost an hour!'  
'O geez, I'm so sorry Jack. I totally forgot.'  
'Yeah I thought so. So why don't you orb your ass back here!'  
'Tell him I will orb,' Matt said and both Gwen and Prue looked surprised.  
'We need their help anyway. If I go now, you two can go to Phoebe.'  
'Okay… Jack? Matt is coming. He will explain the situation?'  
'Matt? Is he with you too? What is going on Prue.'  
'Matt will tell you,' she answered as Matt orbed out.  
'When will he be here… o wait he already arrived.' He hanged up.  
Celia knew that something serious was going on, why else did they needed Jack and C.J too? 'Orb me to my mother… or better orb us to Megan.'

C.J and Jack both folded their arms. They looked at their cousin with slightly dark eyes, while Matt tried to find away to resolve the situation.  
'What were you doing at aunt Celia's?' Chris junior asked. Staying true to his name, C.J Halliwell was the spitting image of his father and because of that he also resembled his great-aunt Prudence. It was a common thing that a lot of people thought that C.J and Prue were brother and sister.  
'We needed help to get to Phoebe,' Matt answered.  
'What do you need from Phoebe?' Jack Halliwell was one of the few Halliwell kids that in fact didn't the resemble the family. He was a true mix of both his parents. He had his father, Marcus Santos, Latino skin, his strong build and grey eyes, while he had his mother, Melinda Halliwell, dark hair and nose.  
'Okay, this is going to sound very strange. But the underworld has a Queen again.'  
His two cousins looked at each other with a weird a look. They didn't utter a word for the first few seconds. Then they looked back at Matt. 'And now you want to know how to defeat her?' C.J said.  
'Exactly. I know we are not charmed, but if we all work together. You two, me, Prue and Gwen and uh… well I think with the five of us together we can have a good shot.'  
'But why Phoebe?' Jack asked, 'The spell how to vanquish the source is in the book.'  
'Yeah well, we don't want our dad to find out,' Matt shrugged, 'And besides Phoebe has more knowledge about it.'  
'Come on it's been over more than sixty years ago.'  
'According to Prue we need to try. And besides as far as I can remember Phoebe has had a darn sharp memory.'  
'Well then, I guess we're in,' C.J smiled.

Megan wasn't thrilled when her sister and daughter orbed in her apartment with the help of Prue. Her husband Fredrick Winters on the other hand was glad to see his only child.  
'Hey there daddy,' Gwen said with smile as her father hugged her tightly.  
'Hi sis,' Celia smiled as she kissed her oldest sister on the cheek, 'I need to ask you something.'  
'Ask me what?' Megan huffed.  
'Gwen and Prue here want to talk to mom.'  
'Over my dead body, mother doesn't need stress.'  
'Who said we are going to stress her out?' Gwen said offended.  
'O come on Gwen, you two are witches remember. This is about witchcraft isn't it?' her mother sniped.  
'Even if it is mom, we still need to talk to her.'  
'I said no!'  
'Is she always like this?' Cole whispered and Prue nodded. 'Does Phoebe lives far from her?'  
'No,' Prue said in a voice that only Cole could hear.  
'Where?'  
'Two apartments on the right, aunt Megan never left the building she grew up in. Phoebe still lives in her old loft.'  
'I will go see her first.'  
'Cole no,' she said feeling panicked.  
'Don't worry,' his voice sounded so close that Prue had the feeling that she would faint. 'I will be back,' he said and she felt his lips brushing over her cheek.  
He quietly shimmered out of the apartment. Within seconds he shimmered in the apartment that belonged to Phoebe Halliwell.  
'Hello Cole,' a voice said, 'I've been expecting you.'  
She looked older, much older, but Cole smiled at her. He still could see the young woman who turned him. For him Phoebe Halliwell didn't changed at all.


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took awhile, i've been very busy. I've been making jump on things, to make the story progress a little faster.**

Chapter 5

Her once brown hair was now as white as snow, her face had al lot of wrinkles, but still she looked liked Phoebe.  
'Sit down Cole,' she said nicely and waved at a purple chair next to hers.  
As he walked to her he saw the that the wall behind her was full of photo's and that the big one with all charmed grandchildren was hanging in the middle. On the right side hanged the photo of Prue, Piper and Phoebe, while at the left side hanged a photo of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Cole smiled.  
'I never go anywhere without those two pictures,' Phoebe said softly, 'When I die they will go back to the manor, where they belong.'  
Cole sat down and laid back, 'You're not planning on going right?'  
'No of course not,' she snapped.  
'So… how did you know I would come?'  
'I maybe pushing my ninety's, but doesn't mean that my powers stopped working.'  
He laughed, 'Should've known. So when did you get that premonition?'  
'Yesterday around breakfast.'  
'Wow, I didn't know I was connected to cereal.'  
Phoebe laughed, 'Neither did I. But now I'm curious, why are you here Cole? Why didn't you stay away?'  
Cole looked at her and shrugged, 'You wonder why I'm not dead?'  
'I am. Paige told me that you were really gone.'  
Cole sighed, 'Before I made that alternate reality I was a Avatar.'  
'O Cole, why would you do that?' she asked softly.  
'I was lonely and crazy Phoebe. My body was full of powers I didn't want. I lost you… I had no other way… When I made that alternate reality I regained my powers of Belthazor and stayed an Avatar. Paige thought she killed me, but in fact we were both send back to the real world. Only she came back to you, while I found myself in a dessert.  
The Avatars approached me again, asking if I really wanted this. I declined their offer to join them fully and they freed me of my Avatar powers. Instead I became the man you once felt in love with.' He gave her small smile, 'I decided not to return. But then a few years later I heard you gave up on love, so I send my old pal Drake dé Mon to restore your faith.'  
'You had sent Drake to me?' She looked at him surprised as she laid her hand on her heart.  
'It was too bad he had to die… well I guess that Cupid wasn't a bad deal for you either.'  
'He was my soul mate, I still miss him every day.'  
'You have beautiful daughters Phoebe. Celia looks just like your mother and Megan…'  
'Looks more like my grandmother,' Phoebe laughed, 'But only from the outside.'  
Cole nodded silently and muttered, 'But your granddaughters look like you.'  
'Not planning on seducing them are you?'  
'No of course not,' he said quickly and accidently slipped, 'Not your granddaughter anyway.'  
She looked at him serious and then whispered, 'I feel you are conflicted with your feelings. Wait… someone has the same feelings not far from here… O my god…'  
'Phoebe…'  
'You have feelings for Prue!'  
'It's not what you think.'  
'O my god… Wyatt is going to kill you.'  
Cole sighed, 'He doesn't have to, because I'm not going to act on it. I barely know her.  
'You don't have to,' she answered more to herself than to Cole, 'My god… your heart is… and her heart… it's been a long time since I felt such strong feelings…'  
'Phoebe please stop it.'  
'Cole, I'm a Empath remember and I was married to a Cupid. I know this stuff.'  
Cole stood up and looked at her, 'Phoebe I beg you. Don't tell Prue. As soon as everything is over, I will be leaving again.'  
'You will hurt her if you will.'  
He moaned quietly, 'You know what I am Phoebe. I will not put her trough the hell I have put you trough… I just won't,' he heard his voice breaking apart.  
Her old face smiled up to him, 'You won't, I promise you won't.'  
He sat down again, put his face in his hands and inhaled deeply. 'I can't believe you…'  
'Cole… you know what, why won't you tell me why you are here…'  
He almost had forgotten that he was in her presence for a reason. The Queen… 'I eh.. a few months I heard a rumor about a couple demons… I checked in the Underworld and found out about Hecate.'  
'Hecate,' Phoebe said surprised, 'We already defeated Hecate a long time ago.'  
'It's not the same Hecate. She was a former witch who was seduced to the dark side… she named herself after the human myth. The goddess of Witches.'  
'To bad humans don't know that witches are good..'  
'As soon as I heard, I knew she has to be vanquished as soon as possible… I lived in Cairo for a long time and that's how I met Matthew.'  
'And let me guess, he wanted to help you immediately.'  
'Yeah… he sees it as a opportunity for his generation.'  
'I can't blame him. Matt wants to make his own mark in the magical community, instead of being the son or grandson from…'  
'Anyway he didn't trust at first and it took me nearly a month to convince him. And then today he brought me to Prue. She wants to beat her to, but she thinks ahead. She convinced him that we couldn't do it with just the three of us. So now he is talking to his cousins and Prue has convinced Gwen to join.'  
'And what is my role in this?'  
Cole smiled, 'They want to teach from the master.'

****  
So you want to teach from the master,' Phoebe said as she folded her old lady hands.  
Before her stood the next generation; Matthew, Christopher Junior, Jack and Prue Halliwell and her own granddaughter Gwen Winters.  
In the background stood a moody Megan, next to a cheerful Celia.  
'Can you teach us the stuff we need to know?' Prue asked. Cole was standing next to her. It was quite a surprise for both the daughters of Phoebe and the cousins of Matt and Prue that the before unnamed ally was in fact the former Source of all Evil. He was also the reason that moody Megan refused to leave the room _("Mother, he was your worst enemy")_ The younger generation and Celia was a lot more accepting luckily.  
'There is a spell to vanquish the source and as the Queen has his powers it will work on her to. We used the powers of our ancestors and you can do that to. But you can make it even stronger by adding Piper and Paige to the mix. In that case you will have the power of three in it, because we already used my oldest sister Prue for the spell.'  
'That Queen won't know what hit her,' Matt laughed.  
'Don't get to overconfident Matthew,' his great-aunt snapped, 'The Queen probably has a lot of bodyguards. Be prepared.'  
'I got the bodyguards covered,' Cole said.  
'How heroic of him,' Jack mumbled.  
'Impressing Prue,' C.J mumbled back and the two cousins grinned.  
'Well then, now we just need the spell,' Prue said while clapping happily in her hands.

The Seer clutched her heart as she started to breath heavy.  
'What's wrong?' Hecate asked without a caring tone.  
'My vision…'  
'What vision? The vision about me?'  
'It changed…'  
Gain looked from both woman, utterly worried. When the Seer told him about the child his Queen was supposed to bare he dismissed her, but she went to the Queen anyway. Hecate was of course intrigued by the vision of her baring the strongest magical being alive.  
'What changed,' Hecate demanded.  
'It's not clear, meaning things happened that I couldn't foresee.'  
'Than it must be a false alarm. I'm ordering you to concentrate on Balthazor.'  
Gain put his hand on her shoulder, 'My lady, it's not her fault. Let us go, we will leave alone to concentrate.'  
'Will you keep me company tonight?'  
Gain smiled and nodded.  
When they left, the Seer sat down. Not everything in her vision changed, the child would come to being, only Hecate would not be his mother.

As the group orbed and shimmered in the throne room, a lot of demons immediately attacked. 'This is going to be fun,' C.J laughed.  
Prue let a few demons fly across the room, while Jack used his martial arts on them. Gwen went invisible and knocked a few demons out cold.  
Matt used his Molecular Combustion powers and blew a few right to hell, 'This awesome!'  
Cole destroyed several demons with his powers, standing back to back with Prue. 'You still think this is a good idea?'  
'Yeah defiantly,' Prue yelled, 'It's been a while since we had some action.'  
'You like action Prue?' Cole asked playfully, as he destroyed a demon she sent across the room.  
'Especially in the bedroom,' muttered Prue on a tone that only Cole could hear.  
He jumped aside, while turning to her. She looked at him with a small smile and raised her shoulders. 'What did you say?' Cole said surprised, while killing a demon who wanted to attack Prue from behind.  
'Come on Cole, don't tell me you don't want it. '  
'I..i..'  
'WHAT THE HELL!' a woman's voice was heard.  
In fraction of a second everybody turned around.  
Hecate looked at the group with a little bit of disbelief, 'Can I help you?'  
Cole expected everybody to attack, but instead they all stood motionless looking at the woman before them. 'What are you waiting for?' he yelled.  
'Belthazor?' Gain said surprised.  
'O my…' Hecate smiled, 'Aren't you a treat.'  
However Cole didn't pay attention to her, he took Prue's hand. 'Honey what's the matter? Prue?'  
'Honey?' Hecate said with jealously, 'Honey!  
'Prue,' he whispered, 'Come on Prue.'  
'You belong to me!' Hecate growled, 'Gain kill her!'  
Gain threw a fireball at Cole, but he caught it with his hand. 'Don't attack me Gain. You don't stand a chance.'  
Gain smirked, 'I think I can make a fair shot Belthazor. You have been away for a while.'  
Cole leaned in with his full body, making him taller than Gain. 'Trust me Gain.'  
Gain charged a fireball, 'Go to hell!'  
In a mere second Cole changed in to his demon form. Belthazor, the form he hated, the form that wasn't him.  
Belthazor growled and Gain shot his fireball. Belthazor grabbed the fireball and threw it back. Gain evaded the attack.  
'Get out of here Gain and that queen of you with you,' he said with his deep voice.  
The demons didn't move and Balthazor sighed. 'Suit yourself.'  
His big body moved towards Prue.  
'Don't touch her,' C.J said.  
'Finally one of you can talk again,' he growled, 'Grab your cousins and orb them out of here!'  
C.J hesitated, but then did what the big demon told him. He grabbed Gwen and Jack by their shoulders and orbed out.  
'Should we stop them?' Hecate asked.  
'No my queen. Let them go,' Gain answered.  
Balthazor picked Prue up and changed back to his human form. Cole hold Prue close to him and grabbed Matt by his arm. He shimmered out.

****  
'What the hell happened out there?' Cole yelled.  
They were in the manor. Prue sat on the couch, her head against Gwen's shoulder. Matt stood against the wall, his face hidden in the shadows. Both Jack and C.J sat on the stairs.  
'Answer me!' Cole growled, 'What made you all froze like that?'  
'Her,' Matt whispered.  
'Who? Hecate?'  
'Yes,' Matt nodded.  
'Why. Do you know her?'  
Prue looked up to him, her icy blue eyes watery. 'She's our sister.'


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the very late update, I had some personal problems. Anyway this is the next chapter. **

Chapter six. 

Cole thought he didn't heard Prue correctly. 'Can you repeat that?' he asked.  
Prue shook her head, the tears running down her face. 'She's our… she's our…'  
'Sister,' Cole completed the sentence, 'And somehow she was erased from history… How could I've not known that Wyatt had a another daughter!'  
'You don't have to yell Cole,' Jack said, 'We understand it's complicating.'  
'You understand it's complicating? This is freaking insane! How is it that that I never heard of her?'  
Jack stood up, 'Kitchen Cole… now'  
Cole followed the young man, while the other stayed where they were.  
'We have to tell mom and dad,' Matt whispered.

'Speak up Jack, what's this about?' Cole leaned against the counter, looking at the younger man with a frown.  
Jack sighed, his grey eyes observing the demon before him. 'Stephanie Laura Halliwell… but everybody called her Stevie. She turned 31 this summer. She… she disappeared fifteen years ago…'  
'How?'  
Jack shuddered, 'I remember she had a boyfriend, some preppy guy named Alec. She eh… she rebelled a lot against her parents. Then one day she was just gone. And as time went by we went on with our lives… we grew up…'  
As Cole listened he realized immediately that somebody, he suspected Piper, had casted a spell on the children to ease the pain. But seeing Stevie had broken the spell and the pain they never had to feel came back.  
'I think no one ever expected to see her again.'  
Jack nodded, 'I think so. This is so messed up. Uncle Wyatt and aunt Catherine were heartbroken when she disappeared, it will devastate them knowing that their oldest daughter is the Queen of all Evil.'  
Cole frowned, 'I think Stevie is still inside her.'  
'You think?'  
'Yeah. When the Source took over my body, I was still there. And sometimes there were moments that I had control, even though they were short. There must be a part of Stevie still inside Hecate, there has to be. The problem is that I have no idea how to reach her.'

****  
Prue realized that telling her parents that their oldest child/daughter was still alive, was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. As she stood in her room, she gazed out of the window, thinking of the words she should say.  
'You know, it's not like you parents will blame you or Matt,' the voice of a woman mentioned.  
Prue turned around, 'Victoria,' she said surprised, 'What are you doing here?'

Victoria Halliwell, Phoebe's middle daughter, looked no day older then 31, even though she was in fact 55. When she decided to become a fulltime cupid, it was decided that her death would be faked. Only then she could fully become involved in her work, her passion and she would have no trouble from the outside. She didn't care about her own love life, only about the love life of others. Coincidently, her best friend was her cousin Eliza Mitchell, who made the same sacrifice to become a fulltime whitelighter and looked just as young as Victoria.  
Unlike her sisters, who looked more like the Halliwell side of the family, Victoria was her father's daughter in every inch, his female counterpart, like Phoebe always said.

'Gwen called me,' she said, 'I heard you brother finally proposed to her.'  
'Yeah,' Prue almost forgot that happened today to, she was too caught up with the return of Stevie.  
'She also told me about the Queen of all evil.'  
'Stevie,' Prue sighed, 'My sister…'  
'No one knew Prue.'  
'We wanted to kill her.'  
'You didn't know Prudence,' Victoria looked stern, 'None of you did. But now we do know and it's up the family to bring Stevie back. She's a Halliwell.'  
'Are my parents back yet?'  
'They are downstairs. Matt asked me to get you.'  
'Why didn't he send… never mind.'  
'Cole?' Victoria asked, 'He's still in the kitchen. You're folks don't know he's here yet.'  
Prue nodded, 'Hey Vic, can I ask you something?'  
'Always.'  
'Is it possible to feel in love with someone you just know for a few hours.'  
Victoria suddenly looked al little bit uncomfortable, 'It's a rare reaction, but it can happen… but most of the time it can also be something else…'  
'Something else?'  
'Nothing to worry about,' Victoria replied with a obviously fake cheerful voice, 'Come on Prue, let's go downstairs.'

Wyatt leaned back in his chair as he looked around. On his right stood his brother and his best friend, Chris, on his left stood his sister, Melinda. His wife Catherine sat on the couch, next to Bianca, Chris' wife.  
The younger generation all stood in front of him, with Matt in the middle. Wyatt smiled, he had always known that Matt would take the lead with the third generation, even though Wyatt had to admit, Prue would've been a better choice.  
He put a hand through his full gray hair and looked with his blue eyes at his son. 'What's going on Matthew?'  
'I rather wait till Prue gets here.'  
'Why is she upstairs anyway?' Melinda asked, 'Did something happened?'  
'I'm here,' Prue said as walked in. She walked towards her father and kissed him on the cheek, then she went on to hug her mother. Then she walked back and stood next to her brother.  
'Okay, now can you proceed to tell me what the hell is going on?' Wyatt asked, 'You all stand before like someone got killed.'  
'No one got killed dad.'  
'Then what's going on honey?'  
'Dad… earlier today someone came to magic school.'  
'Who?'  
Prue looked at her brother and then looked back at her parents, uncle and aunts. 'Please don't get angry. He's on our side.'  
'Prudence Grace,' her father said with a strict voice, 'Who was it.'  
'Cole Turner.'  
'What!' Wyatt jumped up, 'Cole Turner! The bastard who made the life of the Charmed One's a living hell! Who almost destroyed them by turning Phoebe evil?'  
'Dad, he helped us.'  
'Where is he!'  
'Wyatt,' Chris put his hand on his brother's shoulder, as did Melinda, 'Control your temper brother. You heard what Prue said.'  
'Is he in the house?' Melinda asked.  
Prue nodded and called out his name, 'Cole!'  
When he walked in, Cole expected Wyatt to attack him, but instead the oldest son of Piper, stared at him.\  
'How is it possible,' he mumbled, 'that you look no day older then my own children.'  
'Demon blood keeps you young,' Cole cracked.  
'Why did you contact my children,' Wyatt went on.

Cole looked at Prue and Matt and realized they still hadn't told their parents about their sister. He looked back at the seniors and told them the story that he told Phoebe. He told them about the rumors of a new Queen and how he contacted Matt.  
'It took me nearly a month to let him trust me. He brought me to Prue.'  
'Why didn't you get straight to me?' Wyatt asked, 'I am the head of the family young man.'  
'That has nothing to do with it dad,' Matt said, 'We are the next generation, I thought it was our turn to shine.'  
'Anyway,' Cole went on, 'After we convinced Prue, she wanted to talk to Phoebe. After all, Phoebe is the expert.'  
'She's in her eighties,' Chris said, 'She hasn't fought a demon in over two decades.'  
'So what, my grandmother is still as good as ever,' defended Gwen the choice.  
'Well said,' Victoria applauded.  
'Let Cole speak out,' Catherine said, she was very quiet and when Cole looked at her, he saw that Stevie had the looks of her mother. But he saw also the caring look in her dark brown eyes, she knew something was up and was worried about it.  
'Thank you ma'am,' he said polite, earning a irritating sigh from Wyatt, 'Phoebe taught them the spell, including a way to make him more stronger.'  
'Adding the power of three,' Melinda remarked, she looked a lot like her mother.  
'Indeed,' Cole said. 'We went on with a frontal surprised attack… but then…' He looked at the rest, 'I think Matt and Prue should tell you the rest.'  
'Prudence? Matthew?' Wyatt said, 'What happened down there?'  
'We saw Hecate,' Prue whispered, 'She's… I'm so sorry daddy.'  
'About what?'  
'It's Stevie,' Matt said.  
Catherine looked as she was about to faint, while Wyatt looked like he was turned in to stone. Even Chris, Melinda en Bianca didn't know how to react, they looked totally surprised.  
Cole had the feeling they all stood there for days when it was Catherine who spoke, 'How… why do you think that?'  
Prue walked to her parents en kneeled before them, 'It's her mom. She looks exactly like you. Stevie is not dead, she's…'  
'The Queen of all evil,' Wyatt finished the sentenced.  
'Dad.'  
'I thought she was dead… I was certain she was dead… all those years…. I looked everywhere for her… We all did… We all did…'  
'I know dad,' Matt kneeled next to Prue, 'But there is no doubt it's her. She looks so much like mom… it's Stevie.'  
'My daughter… our enemy,' Wyatt said. Cole felt sorry for him, he looked completely broken.  
'There has to be a way to bring her back to us,' Melinda said hopefully, 'I know there is.'  
'It can take a while,' Jack said and he looked at Cole, 'Will you stick around?'  
'Of course he will, for Prue,' Melinda mumbled, but suddenly looked suprised, 'Did I say that out loud?'  
'Yes you did cousin… well done,' Victoria snarled.  
'What are you talking about?' Cole asked, 'Did you knew I was coming?'  
Both Melinda and Victoria suddenly looked a little bit guilty.  
Prue stood up, 'Aunt Melinda, did you had a premonition?'  
Melinda nodded, 'It happened to me a few days ago. I'm sorry honey, I didn't know if I could trust it, that's why I only told Victoria.'  
'What did you see sis?' Chris asked, gladly changing the subject.  
'A marriage…'  
'A marriage!' everyone said surprised.  
Cole looked at Prue and suddenly he wondered about his feelings. Ever since he saw Prue he was aware of the strong attraction between them, but he also realized that he started to love her. However he only knew for mere hours. Even Phoebe had commented on the strong feelings between him and Prue.  
He looked at Victoria, a cupid. Did she had anything to do with this. Victoria met his look and she smiled guilty.  
'A marriage between who?' Prue asked.  
'Between you and Cole,' Melinda admitted.  
'Me and Cole? Are you of your mind!'  
'I can't change what I see Prue. And I saw a wedding… that's why I went to Victoria.'  
Everyone looked Victoria, she shrugged her shoulders. 'I thought it was weird… so this morning I went to check something out on Magic School. I heard Gwen yelling against Matt, so I went your office Prue. That's where I saw you and Cole. I could feel a attraction, so when I used my ring to see if you indeed were meant to be…. It malfunctioned…'  
'Malfunctioned?' Cole said.  
'It released so much love on you… It made you both love each other already…'  
'It at least explains my feelings for him,' Prue said.  
'Can you turn it back?' Cole asked, he ignored Prue's surprised gasp.  
'Yes,' Victoria answered.  
'Do it now.'  
'You sure?'  
'Positive.'

Prue was back in her room. A hour had passed since the conversation with her parents. They were now downstairs, talking to each other. About the pain, about the loss and now about the return of Stevie. Her cousins were also downstairs, talking probably.  
She didn't want to talk. With the return of Stevie, she realized how much she missed her. All those years. Her big sister... and now she was her enemy.  
And then there was also Cole.  
She couldn't believe he made that choice so easily. She still felt the attraction, but the feelings were now more normal, like they should be when you just met someone. But still she wanted to make the choice herself.  
'Prue?' She heard his voice, felt his hand on her shoulder.  
'What do you want?'  
'Talk.'  
'About what,' she growled.  
'About us.'  
'There is no us Cole. The feelings are gone.'  
'All of them? Prue, I just made that malfunction gone. I still feel attracted to you.'  
She turned around, she saw the truth in his blue eyes. 'But why did you ask to turn it back?'  
He touched her cheek, 'Because I want to fall in love with you in the old fashion way.'  
'You didn't give me the choice.'  
'Let me court you.'  
'What?'  
'I know it's a little bit old, but it's the best thing I can offer. Let me court you and let us get to know each other.'  
She smiled, 'Okay, I'll let you court me… when will you start?'  
'Tomorrow. It will take a while before we know how to free Stevie from the evil that's holding her. In that time I want to take you out, date you.'  
'Okay… I'll see you tomorrow then.'  
_I know this is fast, but I want that premonition come true Cole. Open your heart for me.  
_'See you tomorrow Prue,' he whispered and gently kissed her lips before he shimmered out.


End file.
